


The Colleague

by supernaturallylost



Series: Rehabilitation [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, no longer homeless cas, you have no idea how fluffy this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finally meets the boys' boss from the auto shop: Bobby Singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colleague

Castiel woke up to the sound of light, breathy snores in his ear. When he turned his head, he saw Dean stretched out on the bed, his arm spread over Cas’s chest as usual, and his mouth open wide. After a breath of hot air landed directly on Cas’s face, he decided it was time to get up. Smiling contentedly, he lifted Dean’s hand away from his chest and stood up. At the dresser, he picked up his jeans and his t-shirt. As usual, he held them to his heart before putting them on.

Dressed in jeans that hugged his legs and a t-shirt that had the name of some band Castiel had never heard, but one that Dean insisted was classic, Cas opened the bedroom door in time to hear a stranger’s voice.

“Bull,” it said. “What's he doing that's so important?”

Sam’s voice answered with a laugh, “He's just got some things going on, Bobby.”

Cas’s brows furrowed, but he stepped into the hallway and closed the bedroom door behind him. It had to be around six in the morning. He walked down the hall with his fingers trailing along the wall. When he reached the kitchen, he stopped short.

A bear of a man with a beard and a blue ballcap stood by the refrigerator, shaking his head. Slowly, he looked over with smiling gray-blue eyes and saw Cas. Cas immediately looked at Sam, his eyes wide and his face red. Sam cleared his throat.

“Bobby,” he said, “this is Castiel. He’s staying with us. Cas, this is Bobby. He’s a family friend, and our boss.”

“I ain’t your boss,” Bobby argued grumpily, stifling a smile. “If I were your boss, you’d have to do what I say.”

While Sam sighed, Cas reached out a hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, sir,” Cas said with a smile, still red faced, breathing shallow breaths.

“I scare you?” Bobby asked, taking Cas’s hand. “You look a bit nervous.”

Cas shook his head quickly, saying, “I just wasn’t expecting anyone else to be here.”

Bobby raised an eyebrow and nodded. Sighing, he turned back to the refrigerator.

“You two idjits don’t even have bacon,” he grumbled.

Sam leaned back against his chair and lifted his coffee mug.

“Want some coffee, Cas?” he asked, taking a deep drink of his.

Cas shook his head, walked over, and sat beside Sam.

“What are you two talking about?” he asked.

Just then, Bobby closed the refrigerator door with eggs, cheese, sausage, and leftover baked potatoes in hand. He shrugged, walked over to the table, and set the ingredients down.

“Know how to cook?” Bobby asked.

“We were talking about a job he needs done,” Sam answered, leaning away from Bobby like it was an aside in a play. “I’ve gotta tell Dean about it when he wakes up.”

Cas nodded to Sam, looked at Bobby, and bit his lip.

“I’ve tried,” he said simply.

With a big, loud, genuine laugh, Bobby handed Cas the cheese and potatoes.

“Maybe I’ll do the big stuff and you can prep,” he said. “You know I taught Dean to cook, and from what I hear, he’s decent.”

“Fantastic,” Cas corrected. “Dean’s the best cook I’ve ever known.”

Sam threw Bobby a look, took a drink of his coffee, reached across the table for the eggs, and began cracking them into a bowl.

“Here,” Bobby offered the cheese grater to Cas. Then he grabbed a cutting board for himself and began to chop some onions and garlic. “I need about a cup and a half. You know how to measure by looking at it?”

 

Dean wiggled his nose when he woke up. By the time he opened his eyes, Cas was in the doorway with a big smile.

“Bobby says breakfast’s ready,” Cas said happily.

“You met Bobby?” Dean jumped, the sheets catching a little bit on his boxers. “What do you think? Do you like him? Does he like you?”

Cas laughed.

“He taught me to cook omelets,” Cas shrugged.

Dean beamed, nodded, and started to stand up. When Cas closed the door behind him and went back to the kitchen, Dean looked down and hurriedly tucked himself into some jeans.

The walk down the hallway greeted Dean with the sound of three voices laughing. By the time he reached the kitchen, he saw Cas dishing omelets onto four plates while Bobby flipped sausage patties in a frying pan on the stove.

“What’s this?” Dean asked.

“Family dinner,” Sam joked.

When each plate had an omelet, Cas walked by Dean. Dean reached out and loosely held Cas’s wrist. With a quick lean forward, Dean kissed Cas on the cheek before sitting down on the far side of Sam. When Cas came back, he had a pan of hash browns that he dished equally onto each plate. Then he sat down between Sam and Dean, waited for Bobby to come over and set the sausage in front of them, and dished that for everyone as well.

“Bobby’s got a job for you, Dean,” Sam said, sticking a fork into the patty.

Bobby nodded easily, mouth already full of potatoes.

“He offered to let me be a receptionist for a few days,” Cas added. “I figure I could do something like that.”

“I think that’s great,” Dean grinned around a mouthful of his cheese omelet. After he swallowed, he reached over with his free hand to hold onto Cas’s knee. “That would be a great idea!”

Discreetly, Bobby looked at the two of them in turn before catching Sam’s eye. Sam smiled, lifted his mug to his mouth, and nodded.

 

After breakfast, Bobby reached over with one arm to hug Sam. The he did the same to Dean, and the same to Cas. It took most of Dean’s self-control to keep from crying. Though it was subtle, he knew Bobby was giving his seal of approval to Cas.

“Thanks for breakfast, boys,” Bobby said in the doorway. “See ya at work in a few hours.”

“Sure, Bobby,” Sam nodded. He raised his hand in a wave before Bobby walked out and he closed the door behind him.

Then, unable to help it anymore, Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug, his face leaning into Cas’s neck. Cas blinked a couple of times before he pressed against Dean’s head with his cheek and rubbed Dean’s back with his hands.

“We’re colleagues now, Dean,” he warned. “This is inappropriate behavior.”

“You think that’ll stop me?” Dean spoke, muffled by Cas’s neck.

Sam shook his head, scrunched his eyes, and said, “I need to stop being around when you two do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave notes if you have any!


End file.
